The present invention relates generally to a pail opener and resealer device. Particularly, this invention relates to a light weight tool device for opening and resealing from pails containing various products such as foods, paints, oils, and the like. More particularly, the device of this invention is used to remove and reseal plastic lids from plastic pails and suited for use by homeowners, restaurants, supermarkets, printers, schools, and by contractors for use with driveway, painting, drywall materials, and the like.
Often users may try to remove large pail lids by hand, with a cutting device, or with other tools that are not suited for pail opening. When removed by hand or using unsuited tools, the pail lid or the tool may injure a person's hand or other part of the body, due to the rigid and/or sharp pail or lid material. A user may also utilize a cutting device to remove the lid, however, this process may destroy the lid making it impossible to properly reseal the remaining product inside of the pail. Furthermore, the cutting device itself could injure the user during use.
The device of this invention overcomes the shortcomings of other lid removal tools and methods by allowing the easy removal of a pliable plastic lid from a pail while preventing injury to the user and destruction of the lid. The device further allows the lid to be easily resealed to the pail, thus resealing and protecting the remaining contents inside the pail. The device of this invention is rigid, light-weight and unitary in structure, and is comprised of an elongated body structure having a handle portion, a lid opening structure, and a lid closing structure.